


Buddies

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Just a small little fic of Hiromu and Nick in a wreck





	Buddies

Just a small little fic focused on Hiromu and Nick. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The truck slammed into the bike in front of it, causing the rider to fly off the front.

 

“Hiromu,” the bike muttered to his human buddy, before the lights shut off into silence.

 

The rider tried to stand, the air having been knocked out of him on impact. He was unsure if he was really hurt but he noticed his buddyroid was crushed.

 

“Nick,” he tried to get to his buddy but gave a glance to the truck driver who was approaching.

 

The driver had on overalls with a picture of a chicken. Hiromu instantly froze at the sight.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice the stop,” the driver started but noticed the rider wasn’t responding, “Hey, are you ok? Hello?”

 

Next thing Hiromu knew he was waking up in a hospital bed. He sat up quickly only to feel a pang of pain in his chest.

 

“You have two broken ribs,” Yoko informed as she gently pushed him back down.

 

“Where is Nick?” Hiromu asked quickly. He was frustrated that they could fight Metaroids all day and come out with a few scratches but a chicken truck could just appear and cause this much damage.

 

“He sent out a signal before he shut down,” Yoko replied, “Jin and Ryuuji are fixing him now.”

 

Hiromu gave a sigh of relief, “I was worried they’d take him somewhere thinking he’s a normal motorcycle.”

 

“Nothing normal about him,” Usada entered the room with chocolate for Yoko.

 

Hiromu was glad to know Nick was in safe hands. He was one of the oldest friends Hiromu had. Even though Rika never approved of him, he was always there for Hiromu growing up. Helping him train, helping him with homework, and even just helping to give him someone to talk to about problems others wouldn’t understand, like losing his parents to the subdimension and Messiah.

 

Hiromu would be up pacing if he could, but Yoko wouldn’t let him out of the bed.

 

Minutes felt like hours as he waited to hear back from command.

  
A few hours later felt like days to Hiromu but his morphin brace rang, “Hiromu, Nick is,” Jin got cut off by J who informed, “We’ve saved the bike.”

 

“Don’t cut me off!” Jin smacked at his buddyroid, “We think he’s fine now, his systems are restarting. It’ll just be a few more minutes.”

 

A few moments later his morphin brace went off again, “Hiromu!”

 

“Nick,” Hiromu responded happily.

 

“Accidents happen, right?” Nick didn’t want Hiromu to blame himself in any way.

  
“Yeah, and I’m fine too,” Hiromu insisted.

 

After a few more hours, Hiromu was released and sent back to the command center. After heading to bed for the night and right as he was about to fall asleep, Hiromu was interupted by Nick.

 

“Did anyone ever call Rika? We were supposed to meet her hours ago,” Nick remembered.

 

“Uhh,” Hiromu rolled over and admitted, “I was busy being unconscious and worrying about you..”

 

“I was getting repairs and worrying about you,” Nick agreed.

  
“We’ll call her in the morning, maybe she forgot about it entirely,” Hiromu said hopeful.

 

“You know she’s probably still up and waiting for you...”

 

“I’m glad you are fine but you are still a pain,” Hiromu said sleepily as he picked up the phone to call his sister.

 

Nick quietly responded, “I know.” He wasn’t sure what he would have done without Hiromu but he knew that Hiromu would be lost without him. He was just happy he could be a good buddy.

 


End file.
